Yuka la cupido
by miss crystal 04
Summary: Yuka y Goenji se ven obligados a soportar a su insoportable primo Ishido quien a pesar de ser ya un adulto es todo un inmaduro y un pervertido en su aburrimiento Yuka recuerda el secreto mejor guardado de Ishido el cual aun sigue vigente ¿lograra Yuka darle una leccion a Ishido? NO YAOI T POR QUE SE PONDRA UN POCO PERVERSO LO DIGO PORQUE AVECES A MI IMAGINACION SE LE PASA LA MANO
1. Prologo

Yuka la Cupido (prologo)

Bueno la cosa esta así Yuuka la hermana de Goenji y el propio Goenji tendrán que soportar a su fastidioso primo Ishido quien a pesar de ser ya un adulto es todo un inmaduro y un pervertido un día estos se reencuentran con sus amigas de la infancia Naomi y Hitomi quienes son primas Yuka recuerda el secreto mejor guardado de Ishido el cual aun sigue vigente ¿lograra Yuka darle una lección a Ishido? ¿Lograra hacer a su primo feliz? ¿Cuál será el secreto de Ishido?

Miss: ¿y bien chicos que les pareció como me quedo el prologo?

Yuka: bastante bien me muero por comenzar

Goenji: ¿en que locura nos vas a meter?

Yuka: hay hermano no seas amargado será divertido además Miss me dio el permiso para hacer sufrir a Ishido

Goenji: … ¿en serio podemos hacer sufrir a Ishido?

Miss: por supuesto que si

Goenji: pues así si

Miss: SADICO

Goenji: pasa con el las vacaciones a ver si sobrevives

Miss: Yuka tu hermano esta exagerando ¿verdad?

Yuka: no esta exagerando mi primo es demasiado brusco

Miss: pobre de la criatura que se case con el

Yuka y Goenji: si es que se casa

Miss: en fin despidámonos

Miss Yuka y Goenji: **sayonara**

 **Aclaraciones: este fic no tendrá yaoi, es un semi UA o AU por lo cual ciertas cosas no serán como en el anime en este fic tendrá la misma cronología del inazuma eleven go es decir que Goenji tiene 25 años o más y Yuka tiene 15 años también quiero aclarar que en este fic Ishido Shuuji y Shuuya Goenji serán entes separados ah y aparecerán personaje tanto de inazuma eleven go como del inazuma eleven clásico y no Natsumi y Endo no estarán casados en este fic y aparecerán OC'S míos.**

 **Declamer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a level 5 si me perteneciera no habría endonatsu**


	2. La noticia

**Declammer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a level 5 si me perteneciera Natsumi y Endo no se habrían casado**

Capitulo 1: la noticia

Era una hermosa mañana en ciudad inazuma los pájaros cantaban y el sol comenzaba a salir pero algo no iba del todo bien en casa de los Goenji Shuuya Goenji se había levantado cuando sonó su celular

Goenji: … hola

Ishido: hola primo ¿te desperté?

Goenji: … Ishido ¿Eres tu? ¿Y ahora que wea quieres?

Ishido: nada solo quería decirte que iré a visitarlos dentro de 3 días

Goenji: ¿QUE?

Ishido: nos vemos en 3 días primito **-** **cuelga el teléfono-**

Goenji: HOLA… hola… ¿Ishido? MIERDA

Yuka: hermano ¿Qué te pasa porque gritas?

Goenji: ISHIDO VIENE DE VISITA

Yuka ah no es para tanto… espera ¡¿QUE?!

Goenji: ¿Y AHORA QUE CARAJO VAMOS A HACER?

Yuka: cálmate hermano ¿sabes manejar armas?

Goenji: si pero no tengo permiso para matar tendría que ir a sacarlo

Yuka: RAYOS ¿y ahora que?

Goenji: tu a la secundaria y yo al trabajo de seguro se nos ocurrirá algo en ese tiempo

Yuka: muy bien

 **Con Goenji**

Goenji: Rayos ¿y ahora que voy hacer?

Naomi: ¿pasa algo Shuuya sama?

Goenji: Naomi sama que bueno que viniste necesito tu ayuda

Naomi: ¿y eso?

Goenji: ISHIDO VIENE DE VISITA

Naomi: … ¡¿QUE?! ISHIDO NO PUEDE HACER ESO NO PUEDE VOLVER A ESTA CIUDAD

Goenji: se que sonara estúpido pero ¿Por qué?

Naomi: por lo de Hitomi

 **Descripción física de Naomi y Hitomi: Naomi cabello negro con mechas aguamarina alta piel pálida buen cuerpo ojos café claro.**

 **Hitomi: cabello aguamarina con mechas negras piel pálida alta buen cuerpo aunque trata de esconderlo y ojos azules claros.**

Goenji: ni me lo recuerdes

Naomi: yo se que si Hitomi se entera que Ishido vuelve se pondrá muy mal

Goenji: si lo se

 **Descripción física actual de Yuka: el cuerpo uh… digamos que lo mismo que Midori su cabello es del mismo color que en la serie clásica sus ojos marrón obscuro es alta y tiene la piel clara oh casi lo olvido tiene el pelo largo y lo anda suelto y usa un listón negro como diadema.**

 **Ahora si con Yuka**

Yuka: DERECTORA RAIMON DIRECTORA RAIMON

Natsumi: Yuki ¿Qué te pasa?

Yuka: MI PRIMO ISHIDO VIENE DE VISTA

Natsumi: ¿QUE ISHIDO SAMA QUE?

Yuka: lo que usted escucho

Natsumi: ISHIDO NO PUEDE HACER ESO

Yuka: lo se pero no se que hacer

Natsumi: Yuki ve a clase si se me ocurre algo te lo hare saber ¿esta bien?

Yuka: esta bien gracias señorita Raimon **-** **se va-**

Natsumi: DIABLOS ¿Por qué Ishido quiere regresar? Pobre Yuki de seguro le duele mucho recordar todo eso todo lo que Ishido le hiso a Hitomi chan

Midori: Yuka chan ¿estas bien? Luces un poco preocupada

Yuka: estoy bien Midori san es solo que me duele recodar todo lo que mi primo le hiso a Hitomi sama

Midori: entiendo pero no deberías sentirte así después de todo no es tu culpa

Yuka: lo se

Tenma: hola Midori chan hola Yuki chan

Yuka y Midori: hola Tenma sama

Tenma: ¿Por qué esas caras?

Yuka: mi primo Ishido viene de visita

Tenma: ¿Qué? PERO ISHIDO SENPAI NO PUEDE HACER ESO ¿TAN CINICO ES?

Yuka: LO SE

Tsurugi: hola chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me perdí?

Yuka: mi primo Ishido viene de visita

Tsurugi: ¿Qué tan cínico es?

Yuka: hay chicos no se que hacer

Tsurugi: Yuki mañana es sábado mañana nos reuniremos todos con mas clama y armaremos un plan ¿te parece?

Yuka: me parece excelente

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Uf quería ponerle drama a este capitulo y lo hice además creo que Tsurugi fue la voz de la razón estoy cansada así que me despido sayonara**

 **aclaracion: lo que Goenji dijo al final de la llamada fue producto del panico**


	3. El plan

**Declammer: inazuma eleven no pertenece sino level 5**

Capitulo 2: El plan

Era mediodía y unos chicos se encontraban sentados con mirada seria

Midori: Rayos ya se nos acabo la coca cola y no se nos a ocurrido nada

Tsurugi: la verdad es que si Midori san

Tenma: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Yuka: no lo se pero sino se nos ocurre algo vamos a esta en verdaderos problemas

Kariya y Kirino: Hola chicos ¿Por qué esa caras?

Kariya: etto ¿están escuchándome?

Kirino: ¿Cuál es el problema muchachos?

Yuka: hay chicos mi primo Ishido viene de visita y no se que hacer

Kariya y Kirino: ¡¿QUE?!

Kariya: ¡tengo una idea!

 **Todos:** así ¿Cuál es?

Kariya: pues porque damos a Ishido sama una cucharada de su propia medicina

 **Todos:** ¿ÓSEA COMO?

Kariya: Ishido enamoro a Hitomi ¿verdad?

 **Todos:** si

Kariya: y la hiso sufrir ¿verdad?

 **Todos:** si pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Kariya: ¿y si ahora Hitomi hiciera a Ishido sufrir?

 **Todos:** QUE BUENA IDEA ¿pero como hacemos eso?

Yuka: llamare a mi hermano tal vez el tenga una idea de cómo podemos hacerlo

 **Con Goenji**

 **Suena el teléfono**

Goenji: hola

Yuka: hermano soy yo necesito tu ayuda

Goenji: bien dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Yuka: bueno Kariya tuvo la idea de que le diéramos a Ishido una cucharada de su propia medicina haciendo que Hitomi lo hiciera sufrir pero no sabemos como hacer eso ¿alguna sugerencia?

Goenji: uf hermanita me lo as puesto difícil creo que deberías preguntarle a Naomi espera ya te la paso NAOMI

Naomi: si Shuuya sama ¿Qué necesitas?

Goenji: mi hermana necesita hablar contigo toma **-le da el teléfono-**

Naomi: hola Yuki dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Yuka: bueno Naomi necesito que me des una idea de cómo le hacemos para que Hitomi haga sufrir a mi primo

Naomi: Yuka pregúntale a Tsurugi y Kariya cual de los dos sabe hipnosis y el que te responda 'yo' me lo pasas y yo le diré que es lo que tiene que hacer

Yuka: muy bien Tsurugi Kariya ¿Quién de los dos sabe hipnosis?

Tsurugi: yo ¿Por qué?

Yuka: en ese caso toma Naomi tiene algo que decirte **-** **le da su celular-**

Tsurugi: hola

Naomi: Tsurugi escucha bien esto es lo que necesito que hagas Hitomi tiene debilidad por el chocolate distráela cuando tengas su atención con el chocolate y la pones en trance para que el trance se active pon como palabra clave Ishido y para que se desactive usas la palabra hurts ¿entendiste?

Tsurugi: bien adiós **-** **le devuelve el celular a Yuka-**

Yuka: ¿ya esta? Naomi

Naomi: si eso es todo adiós Yuki **-** **le devuelve el teléfono a Goenji-**

Yuka: adiós Naomi

Goenji: ¿ya esta? Hermana

Yuka: si eso es todo adiós hermano

Goenji: adiós hermanita **-** **cuelga el teléfono-** gracias Naomi

Naomi: no hay de que adiós Shuuya sama

Goenji: adiós Naomi

Naomi: solo espero que todo salga bien

Goenji: espera Naomi

Naomi: ¿si Shuuya sama?

Goenji: ¿de que tanto hablan tú y Tsurugi?

Naomi: solo le dije lo que necesitaría para distraer a Hitomi ¿Por qué?

Goenji: no por nada solo quería saber

 **Con Yuka**

Yuka: que raro siento como si mi hermano estuviera celoso Nah de seguro es solo mi imaginación

Tenma: ¿pasa algo Yuki?

Yuka: no nada Tenma sama es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que esto se pondrá interesante

Tsurugi y Midori: Hey que esperan hay que proceder con el plan

Yuka y Tenma: esta bien ya vamos

 **Todos:** ¡QUE DE INCIO LA OPERACIÓN TRAGO AMARGO!

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Sayonara**


	4. Ejecucion y llegada

**Declammer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino level 5**

Capitulo 3 ejecución y llegada

Esa misma noche los 4 chicos se prepararon para implementar dicho plan ¡que comience el espectáculo!

Yuka: ¿están todos listos muchachos?

Tenma, Midori Tsurugi: SI

Yuka: Tenma ¿tienes la cuerda?

Tenma: si

Yuka: bien Tsurugi ¿tienes los arneses?

Tsurugi: si

Yuka: bien Midori ¿tienes los comunicadores?

Midori: si y tu Yuka ¿tienes los disfraces y la linterna?

Yuka: si y bueno creo que eso es todo

 **Todos:** ¡COMENCEMOS!

Los chicos llegaron la casa de Hitomi y colocaron un mecanismo de sugestión por sonido es decir que colocaron una grabadora con un CD que ellos habían grabado según las instrucciones de Naomi y Hitomi lo escucharía mientras dormía luego de eso se fueron a sus casas a dormir pero uno de ellos no tendría una buena noche de sueño

 **Sueño de Yuka**

Yuka: ¿Dónde estoy? Esperen esto es una… ¿iglesia?

Naomi: vamos Yuki llegaremos tarde y nos espera la novia

Yuka: ¿Quién se casa? Naomi

Naomi: ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy se casa Hitomi

Yuka: ah que bueno espera… ¡¿QUE?! ¡CON QUIEN!

Naomi: no lo se solo me dijo que era alguien que conoce hace tiempo

Yuka: y no te parece extraño que no te lo haya presentado

Naomi: si pero ella me dijo que era alguien a quien yo conocía

Yuka y Naomi llegan y se encuentran con Hitomi vestida de novia

Hitomi: chicas asta que llegan

Naomi: lo sentimos es que el trafico estaba horrible

Hitomi: lo bueno es que llegaron

Yuka Naomi y Hitomi entran a la iglesia y se encuentran a Goenji esperándolas Goenji tiene que entregar a Hitomi en el altar

Goenji: ¿lista? Hitomi san

Hitomi: lista Goenji kun

Entran a la iglesia y Yuka ve a Ishido

Yuka: nao ya viste quien esta esperando a Hitomi

Naomi: no **-voltea a ver hacia el altar y se sorprende-**

Yuka y Naomi: **-** **al unisonó-** NO PUEDE SER

 **Fin del sueño de Yuka**

Yuka: NOOOO

Goenji: **-** **se despierta-** ¿Qué sucede? Hermanita

Yuka: hermano tuve un sueño terrible soñé que Ishido se casaba con Hitomi

Goenji: ¿Qué? HERMANA NO DIGAS ESAS BARBARIDADES

Yuka: lo se tengo miedo hermano

Goenji: cálmate hermana no pasa nada fue solo una pesadilla ahora trata de dormir algo me dice que mañana será un día largo

 **Al día siguiente**

Goenji: hermana reza para que el plan funcione por que sino estaremos en problemas

Yuka: lo se

Naomi: funcionara ya lo verán

Goenji: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Naomi: ¿acaso estas dudando de mis cálculos?

Goenji: no es eso es solo que ese plan se ve algo inestable

Yuka: bueno no se peleen o voy a usar mis contactos y los pondré a besarse en una película romántica

Naomi: tú no serias tan vil SABES QUE A MI ME DA PANICO ACTUAR

Goenji: No serias tan vil ¿verdad? Hermanita

Yuka: PUEBENME

Goenji: silencio hay viene el bestia de Ishido

Ishido: hola primo hola prima hola Naomi san

Yuka Naomi Goenji: Ishido

Goenji: y bien primo ¿Qué te trae de vuelta a ciudad inazuma?

Ishido: ¿así es como tratas a tu primo después de tanto tiempo?

Goenji: ¿y que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de lo que hiciste?

Ishido: hay primo sabes que me arrepiento por eso

Yuka y Goenji: NOSOTROS NO SOMOS LOS QUE TENEMOS QUE PERDONARTE

Ishido: pues precisamente a eso e venido a pedirle a esa persona que me perdone

Naomi: hay Ishido me temo que eso no será tan fácil

Ishido: ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Naomi sama

Naomi: ve a la casa de Hitomi y lo sabrás

Ishido: muy bien eso hare

Yuka y Naomi: (no sabe lo que le espera)

Goenji: vamos Naomi tenemos mucho que hacer adiós hermana

Yuka: adiós hermano adiós Naomi (otra vez esta sensación)

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Sayonara**


	5. Visitas y confesiones

**Declammer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino level 5**

Capitulo 4: vistas y confesiones

Era una tarde tranquila y una chica de cabello aguamarina se encontraba limpiando su casa de manera despreocupada asta que sonó el timbre

Hitomi: ya voy (de seguro a de ser Naomi)

Ishido: hola Hitomi cuanto tiempo ¿puedo pasar?

En ese momento Hitomi no sabia que hacer Ishido estaba tan feliz de verla que la abrazo casi levantándola puesto que el es mas alto que ella Hitomi reacciono y dijo…

Hitomi: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIO PERMISO DE TOCARME!

Hitomi empujo a Ishido haciéndolo caer y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Ishido: eso no salió como lo planee

 **Aclaración: recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior hice mención de lo del CD dicho CD hace que Hitomi tenga un comportamiento frio y distante por no decir cruel con Ishido.**

 **Con Naomi y Goenji**

Naomi: (siento que acabo de ganarle a alguien en una apuesta)

Goenji: (siento que acabo de perder en una apuesta)

 **Con Yuka**

Yuka: sabes Midori chan estos días he sentido a mi hermano como con recelo

Midori: ¿en serio? Estos días no he visto nada raro

Yuka: y ¿Sabes que es lo mas raro?

Midori: ¿Qué es?

Yuka: que siento que dicho recelo va dirigido hacia Naomi

Midori: hay amiga de seguro a de ser tu imaginación digo Naomi y tu hermano se conocen de prácticamente de toda la vida ¿Por qué tendría celos ahora?

Yuka: bueno tal vez tengas razón

 **Con Naomi y Goenji**

Naomi: Shuuya sama ¿te encuentras bien?

Goenji: si ¿Por qué?

Naomi: no por nada es solo que estos días te he notado algo raro

Goenji: estoy bien Naomi no me pasa nada

Naomi: bueno si tú lo dices es solo que me preocupas

Goenji: **-** **sonrojado-** NO ES NADA OK

Naomi: ¿OK?

 **Con Yuka**

Yuka: que extraño siento como si mi hermano estuviera nervioso

Tenma: ¿pasa algo? Yuki

Yuka: no Tenma no pasa nada es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento

Tenma: tranquila de seguro no es nada

Yuka: tal vez tengas razón Tenma sama

 **Con Naomi y Goenji**

Naomi: bueno si dices que no te pasa nada me voy

Goenji: espera Naomi ¿crees que Ishido fue a ver a Hitomi?

Naomi: la verdad que si lo creo pero se me a hace raro que no me halla llamado

Goenji: lo se pero no te preocupes esta bien después de todo ella es una mujer de 25 años y no una niña pequeña

Naomi: tienes razón pero en cierto modo ella es tan inocente que me da miedo que algo pueda pasarle

Goenji: cálmate no le pasara nada ya lo veras

 **Con Hitomi**

Hitomi: ¿ya se fue? **-** **mira por la puerta-** (RAYOS sigue allí)

Ishido: Hitomi no me iré de aquí asta que hablemos

Hitomi: pues te quedaras allí

 **Con Naomi y Goenji**

Goenji: Naomi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Naomi: claro

Goenji: ¿Por qué en todo lo que estuvimos en la secundaria y la universidad nunca te conocí un novio?

Naomi: etto ¿a que viene esa pregunta? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo y eso que las chicas andaban tras de ti

Goenji: bueno a mi solo me interesa una persona

Naomi: así y se puede saber ¿Quién es esa persona?

Goenji: - **respira profundo-** esa persona eres tu

Naomi: ¡¿QUE?!

 **Con Yuka**

Yuka: **-** **siente un choque eléctrico-** ¡HAAAA! Algo me dice que mejor voy a buscar a Hitomi

 **Con Hitomi y Ishido**

Hitomi e Ishido: - **sienten un choque eléctrico-** ¡HAY!

Yuka llega con Hitomi

Yuka: HITOMI SAMA

Hitomi: Yuka chan ¿Qué pasa?

Yuka: Hitomi san necesito que vengas conmigo tengo un presentimiento extraño vamos a buscar a Naomi

 **Con Naomi y Goenji**

Naomi: Shuuya sama ¿Qué haces? Si es una broma no es graciosa

Goenji: créeme esto no es broma

Naomi: ¿así? Pues PRUEBALO

Goenji: que conste que tu lo pediste

En ese momento Hitomi y Yuka ya estaban frente a la oficina de Goenji y solo pudieron ver como este le roba un beso a Naomi

Yuka: OMG!

Hitomi: OMFG!

Ishido: hola chicas de que me perdí… WTF!

Al día siguiente Yuka seguía en shock y Hitomi no podía creérselo ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado ayer?! Por otro lado Ishido se había quedado choqueado por rato pero recupero la compostura. Al llegar a la secundaria Midori supo que algo no andaba del todo bien con su amiga.

Midori: Yuka chan ¿estas bien?

Yuka: Midori no me lo puedo creer que MI HERMANO BESO A NAOMI

Midori: ¡¿QUE?!

Yuka: si aunque no lo creas yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

Midori: ¡oh por Dios!

Yuka: lo se eso fue lo que yo dije pero en ingles

Tenma: hola chicas ¿Qué sucede por que tienen esas caras?

Yuka: Tenma sama vieras lo que paso ayer

Tenma: ¿así que paso?

Yuka: MI HERMANO BESO A NAOMI

Tenma: WHAT! ¿Y ahora que vas hacer si Naomi rechaza a tu hermano?

Yuka: bueno supongo que tendría que hacerle de Cupido

 **Miss: bueno he aquí otro capitulo perdonen por la tardanza pero no tenia ideas y además de eso me enferme pero tratare de tener ideas. Sayonara**


	6. ¿Que? ¿Afrodita yo?

**Declammer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a level 5**

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué? ¿Afrodita yo?

Ya era tarde los chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas excepto los que tenían club Yuka estaba en el club de tenis con Midori practicando para no perder condición todo muy tranquilo asta que…

Midori: y bien Yuka ¿alguna novedad?

Yuka: la verdad solo que Naomi no rechazo a mi hermano pero le pidió que vayan más despacio

Midori: te dicen cuñada

Yuka: JAJAJAJA no todavía no

Midori: por otro lado crees ¿Qué algún día lo hagan? Ya sabes decirte cuñada

Yuka: claro en mi familia todos los hombres son atractivos excepto Ishido el es una bestia

Midori: JAJAJAJA

Luego llegaron los chicos todos sudados y húmedos por haber entrenado tanto pero eso los hacia sexys a los ojos de algunas chicas

Tenma y Tsurugi: que tal chicas ¿Qué cuentan?

Midori: si me disculpan tengo que ir a cambiarme **– se va –**

Yuka: chicos luego se los cuento tengo que ir a ver que le pasa a Midori

Tsurugi: vamos a cambiarnos Tenma me siento sudado y huelo a rayos

Tenma: vamos

 **En los en los vestidores**

Yuka: MIDORI ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Midori: **\- Sonrojada –** no es nada solo me siento cansada

Yuka: no a ti te pasa algo dímelo

Midori: OK pero no se lo dices a nadie

Midori: … BUENO… YO… ME ENAMORE

Yuka: **\- emocionada -** ¿en serio? ¿De quien? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es guapo?

Midori: en primera si lo conoces en segunda si es guapo y tercera es… GLUP es Tsurugi

En ese momento fue como si un disco se parara en seco causando ese típico chirrido Yuka que en ese momento estaba tomando agua…

Yuka: **\- escupe el agua -** ¡QUEEEE! O_OU

Midori: así como lo as iodo a mi me gusta Tsurugi

 **Con los chicos**

Tenma: ¿Qué pasa Tsurugi? Te veo contrariado

Tsurugi: no es nada Tenma

Tenma: eso no es verdad a ti te pasa algo

Tsurugi: JURA QUE NO SE LO DIRAS A NADIE

Tsurugi: chico creo que me gusta Midori

Tenma: ¡QUEEEEE! O_OU

Tsurugi: como escuchaste

 **Grito simultaneo**

Yuka y Tenma: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Menos mal que las paredes de los vestidores eran gruesas por que si no los gritos de Yuka y Tenma se habrían escuchado por TODA la secundaria

 **Con Ishido**

Ishido: ¡rayos! ¿Qué hago Kido? Ella me odia

Kido: la verdad no lo se solo se que tu te lo buscaste

Ishido: si lo se lo que no se es como arreglarlo

Kido: y yo que voy a saber yo ni novia tengo además tu la perdiste por saca cuernos (entiéndase infiel)

Kido e Ishido estaban algo tomados o ebrios por eso Kido comenzó a hablar incoherencias pero tenia la razón Ishido le había sido infiel a Hitomi destrozándole el corazón y habiéndose ganado su odio y su desprecio

Ishido: ¿y bien Kido como te va con Kira?

Kira es la mejor amiga de Hitomi de la cual Kido ha estado enamorado desde la secundaria pero no se atreve a decírselo

Kido: sabes que ella no sabe BAKA

Ishido: uy es cierto no te atreves a decírselo

 **Con Goenji y Naomi**

Naomi: **\- pensativa –** Hmp

Goenji: ¿Qué pasa Naomi?

Naomi: nada solo tengo un leve presentimiento

Goenji: así ¿de qué se trata?

Naomi: de que tu hermana va entrar gritando en cualquier momento

Goenji: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Naomi: no se solo tengo ese presentimiento

En ese momento Yuka entro gritando como Naomi había dicho

Yuka: NAOMI A MI BFF LE GUSTA EL EMO

Naomi: ¡QUE!

El emo era el nombre clave que Yuka usaba para referirse a Tsurugi cuando este le causaba problemas clave que solo Naomi y Hitomi entendían

Goenji: ¿emo? 0.0U

Naomi: si me permites querido tengo que llevarme a tu hermanita un rato **– se va cargando a Yuka como costal de papas –**

Yuka: ADIOS HERMANOTE

Unos momentos mas tarde entro Tenma gritando

Tenma: SENPAI MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA AMARGADA

Goenji: ¡QUE!

Es lo mismo solo que para Midori y que Ishido y Goenji son los que lo entienden

Goenji: VAMOS TENMA HAY QUE BUSCAR A ISHIDO **– se va cargando a Tenma como costal de papas –**

Tenma: WIIII AVENTURA CON EL SENPAI

 **Con Naomi y Yuka**

Naomi había corrido como podía con Yuka en brazos hacia la casa de Hitomi

Naomi: uf por fin llegamos

Yuka: vaya Naomi eres rápida

Naomi: gracias ahora Hitomi abre la puerta

Hitomi: ¿Qué pasa prima?

Yuka: A MIDORI LE GUSTA EL EMO

Hitomi: ¡COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE QUE!

Naomi: chicas creo que es mejor que entremos

Hitomi y Yuka: este bien

 **Con Goenji y Tenma**

Goenji llego con Tenma a la casa de Ishido y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba con Kido

Goenji: ¿Kido sama? Tenma mejor nos ocultamos

Tenma: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: porque de seguro están borrachos y si es así las cosas podrían ponerse feas

Goenji y Tenma se ocultaron en unos arbustos y observaron la escena algo afligidos

Kido: oye se me ocurrió una idea

Ishido: así ¿cual es?

Kido: ¿y si le pides ayuda a una chica para reconquistar a Hitomi chan?

Ishido: pero Kido san ¿a quien le pido ayuda?

Kido: y ¿porque no le pides ayuda a Yuka? Después de todo ella es muy lista

Ishido: ¡ESTAS LOCO! YUKA ME MATARIA

Kido: ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Ishido: mi dignidad

Kido: JA esa la perdiste junto con Hitomi

Goenji y Tenma: **-** **susurrando** **-** turn down for what

 **Al día siguiente**

Era tarde y Yuka se encontraba con Midori frente a la computadora respondiendo test para entretenerse

Yuka: Midori ¿Cuál respondemos ahora?

Midori: mira ese

El titulo del test decía ¿Qué dioses griegos te protegen? Ellas no creían en eso pero les abrió la curiosidad por que habían aprendido recientemente sobre mitología grecorromana

Midori: ya están los resultados según los resultados a mi diosas que me protegen son artemisa y Perséfone y dioses son hades y ares

Yuka: según lo que dice el libro que nos presto la señorita Kira Artemisa es la diosa de la luna y la casería protectora de las jóvenes vírgenes mientras que Perséfone es la diosa de la primavera y reina de el inframundo mientras que Ares es el dios de la guerra y hermano de ambas diosas y Hades es el rey del inframundo dios de los muertos y esposo de Perséfone vaya combinacioncita que te toco amiga

Midori: cállate eso de que Hades y Perséfone sean esposos suena interesante oye ¿ya están tus resultados?

Yuka: según este libro hay un mito sobre eso y en cuanto a mis resultados mis diosas son Afrodita y Athena y mis dioses son Dionisio y ares

Midori: según el libro Afrodita es la diosa del amor y la belleza quien también esta bastante relacionada con Ares de hecho fueron amantes y Athena es la diosa virgen de la inteligencia la estrategia la guerra y el conocimiento mientras que Dionisio es el dios del vino las fiestas y la buena vida

Yuka: así que diosa del amor que loco por otro lado diosa del la inteligencia eso me gusta dios de las fiestas ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Midori: tal vez porque eres una loquisha

Yuka: cállate

Midori: bueno Yuki tengo que irme

Yuka: adiós Mido chan

 **Tiempo después**

Ya era de noche Goenji había regresado de trabajar Yuka ya había hecho la cena debió admitir que Naomi y Hitomi le habían enseñado a cocinar muy bien todo tranquilo asta que Ishido llego llorando y tomado

Ishido: WAAAA primita no seas mala ayúdame

Yuka: primo ¿Qué te pasa?

Goenji: Ishido ¿estas bien?

Yuka: **\- lo huele –** ew primo apestas a alcohol

Ishido: por favor prima ayúdame a recuperar a Hitomi yo aun la amo

Yuka: ¡COMOOOO! 0_0

Goenji: Yuka dile que si para que deje de joder ¬¬u

Yuka: esta bien le hare de Cupido o en mi caso de Afrodita

Ishido: YAY

Yuka: ¡PERO VETE A BAÑAR QUE APESTAS!

 **Sayonara y perdón si me quedo muy friki**


End file.
